300's A Crowd
300's A Crowd is the first episode of the tenth season of The New Girl, The Spartan Games. The episode follows Justin as he tries to smooth out tensions throughout the Centerscore High in light of the transfer of 300 Spartan Students. The episode was released February 16, 2012. Synopsis Centerscore High is flooded with hundreds of new transfers from Spartan Academy! Will Justin be able to keep the peace? Plot Justin is in his Student President office with Scott, discussing plans for the the former's reelection during the upcoming election. As his campaign manager, Scott gathered data on students' opinions of Justin. According to the data, most students found him boring, uninspiring and average, indicating he was lacking in likability, to Justin's confusion, who believed he was doing a fine job as president. While jotting down ideas to rouse the student body, Principle Shapiro enters the office to inform the two boys that in light of the Spartan Academy shutdown, Centerscore High volunteered to take the Spartan Academy students in effective immediately and as President and Vice President, Justin and Scott's job is to ease the new students in amidst tensions between the two schools. Both boys initially reject to this, disliking the Spartan students, however Justin agrees to handling the crisis. Nevertheless, he is worried about how to ease their transition into Centerscore High, which the Spartan students would think is below them. Scott suggests enlisting Angie for help, although Justin is dubious about her help, given his and Angie's tense relationship. They find Angie in the library playing Ogres 'N' Elves with the other nerds and Spartan nerd Preston. The nerds are already annoyed with Preston for having a hundred-sided die that would put the odds of the game in his favor. They quit the game, provoking Justin to intervene. He talks Preston into playing more fairly by proving that he is not biased towards the Centerscore students. The boys pull Angie aside to tell her about the Spartan migration. The three go to the football field, where they believe the most tension would lie in, to find the football players and the Spartan polo players arguing with each other about who owns the field. Justin recommends splitting the time for the field in half, an idea both the football players and Spartans agree with. In class, Hector informs Justin of how much he dislikes Spartan Carson, though is unsure about why he dislikes him. Carson cracks a joke in class, again annoying Hector, helping Justin realize that he feels threatened by Carson because of their similar personalities. Carson announces that he would be throwing a party at his house during the weekend, prompting Hector to announce his own party. Justin interrupts their argument, proposing that the two throw competing parties to officially decide who could throw the best party ever. Scott compliments Justin for thinking of the idea, explaining that the best solution was to have them fight it out. In the hallway, Angie comes running up to the two boys, having learned where all the popular girls were after noticing all of them were absent—they were in the bathroom, to preen, gossip and recreate the rank of the hot guys, in light of the transfer of 300 new boys. Afraid that the situation may escalate, she and Scott force Justin to go into the girls' bathroom, despite being a guy, because he is the President. They shove Justin into the bathroom, startling all of the girls. Keeping a level head, Justin explains that he is here solely to order the girls to clear out. Refusing to leave despite being a hazard, Justin subsequently argues that by staying in the bathroom, all of the unpopular girls are meeting the Spartans. Following a second of silence for the fact to sink in, the girls leave all at once, trampling over Justin. Regardless, he is triumphant. Down the hall, couple Kim and Tom, the former being a Centerscore student while the latter was a Spartan, are arguing. Angie deduces that the transfer made the two realize their flaws now that they are spending more time together. Justin approaches the two, advising that the two should ignore each other's flaws and focus on their individual strengths. The couple forgives each other and leave to go make out somewhere. Scott insists that Justin will definitely win the election. They go to lunch, where the popular kids at the Center Table are arguing that the Spartan students are not allowed to sit at the table. Justin confronts the clashing parties, climbing onto a bench and prepares to give a rousing speech he and Scott agreed would boost him in likability scores. In his speech, Justin compares the Spartans to refugees who have to adjust to a new environment, while the Centerscore students have to deal with an influx in a group of a new people. He goes further to explain that these are the way things are and they must accept it by welcoming their new brothers. The speech works, with the students welcoming the new students. Just then, Chad walks into the lunchroom to announce that he is the official President because none of the Spartan students voted for Justin. Chad goes on to explain that the elections all come down to money, which they will get from the Spartan Games, an annual three-day paintball tournament at Spartan Academy that results in a $100,000 prize for the winner to use towards any school-related expense. He again suggests that Justin should resign, but Justin declines, declaring that he will win both the games and the election. The Spartans follow Chad out of the lunchroom, with the games looming over. Bonus Scene Later that day, Chad stands in the woods, surrounded by barricades and tiny cabins, the site of the Spartan Games. Chad explains that he got the board to agree to have the games at Centerscore because it would be an example of survival of the fittest. He tells Carson that he has been receiving guidance from Percy on how to be smarter and craftier because the latter wants revenge. The games are meant to be a demonstration of divide-and-conquer: with the various cliques of Centerscore seeking to take each other out, the Spartans will be sticking with each other. Carson adds that he believes Chad is being over dramatic, angering Chad who believes Centerscore took everything they had. All of the Spartan boys ultimately side with Chad in his plan to win the games. Characters Category:Episodes Category:The New Girl Category:Year 4 Category:Season 10: The Spartan Games